Compressed natural gas (“CNG”), which can take the form of methane in its gaseous state under high pressure, or a combination of gases of mostly methane, is often used as a fuel source. In particular, CNG can be used as a fuel for automobile vehicles, railroad locomotives, and has various other uses. CNG is typically stored in pressure vessels/storage tanks, and it may be desired to transfer the CNG from the pressure vessel/storage tank into another storage device, such as a storage device/fuel tank in an automotive vehicle. In order to enable such a transfer, a hose, with a nozzle at one end thereof, can be connected to the storage vessel. The nozzle can then be manually operated to dispense CNG from the storage tank to the automotive vehicle tank.
Such nozzles typically include a number of valves to prevent inadvertent dispersal of the pressurized CNG, as well as to provide certain venting arrangements to avoid an undesirable pressure build-up. However, many existing nozzles do not provide a sufficiently robust valve arrangement wherein the nozzle can be quickly and easily operated in an intuitive manner.